


烂梗堆放地

by Alasinnutshell



Series: 一千个平行世界 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 很烂的梗，天雷。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: 一千个平行世界 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852447
Kudos: 2





	1. 动物梗

_关于首次会面_

太阳裹挟着金黄色和粉红色的余晖沉到地平线以下，野兔Gerg蹲坐在草丛里，直着前爪撑住自己，目不转睛地看着这平日里只能匆匆扫上一眼转身就得跃进洞里看不到的美景——今天是夏至，一年中白昼最长的一天，他可以不用那么着急躲避那些傍晚出动觅食的食肉动物们。

Greg讨厌黑夜，当然了，因为一旦夜幕降临就意味着他不得不把自己团成一个球，蜷缩在洞底的角落里，并且尽量安静地呼吸不发出声响让那些有着尖耳朵和尖牙齿的家伙发现自己。这种感觉一点都不好。更何况，他还挺喜欢月亮那个时而白白胖胖时而细细长长的样子。

作为一只野生动物，Greg非常清楚最好别让任何非同类动物有触摸到自己的机会，而作为一只独居动物，Greg对同类的接触同样感到不适和尴尬——甚至是自己对自己身体的触碰都让他有种陌生的异样感——Greg猜测这多少跟自己的与众不同有点关系。比如说Greg并不是别的兔子那样的色盲，比如说Greg能够分辨各种植物并且准确地判断出它的药性和毒性……用他们的话说，这叫“如果神给了你一堆一望无际的卷心菜，必定会导致你满世界找洗手间”——有得必有失嘛。

“嘿Dimmock！”Greg看到自己弟弟接近灰黑色的身影从旁边的草丛里窜过去，他打了声招呼抬起后腿向他跑过去。

Dimmock闻声猛地停下来，戒备地缩成一团伏在草丛里：“……Greg？”他抬起圆眼睛，朝着他的方向看了几眼，然后耳朵高高竖立，警戒地向后侧展，“快跑！”他冲着Greg喊了一声就自顾自没命地跑远了。

Greg觉得莫名其妙，他困惑地回过头，没有发现任何可疑的东西，他吸吸鼻子——空气里也没有任何可疑的气味。他仰起头看了一眼，太阳已经完全地收敛了光芒，这无疑是该回家了的信号。他扒拉两下耳朵，向自己洞穴的方位蹦跳了几下，在洞口嗅了几下确定没有其他动物的味道，之后迅速而隐秘地钻进洞里。

洞穴里很干净，地理位置、湿度和空气流通都相当适合兔子生活。Greg不是不喜欢这里，但是也谈不上多么热爱——这里仅仅是过夜和贮藏食物的地方，和情感寄托没有什么关系。Greg找到自己的专用角落，把头和四肢蜷在一起，平稳地呼吸着卷心菜和胡萝卜还有各种草药的味道准备进入梦乡。

突然，洞口的月光被一个身影挡住了，随即一张尖尖的脸试图挤进来。——是狐狸！！！一只狐狸！！！！Greg在心里尖叫起来！他下意识转身就跑，但是就在这个当口，他听见那只狐狸艰难地开口道：“不好意思，打扰你了……请问能不能帮我一把……我好像……卡住了。”

Greg慢慢回过身来，他瞪着大眼睛难以置信地看着洞口那只拼命掩饰着窘迫表情的狐狸：“如果我说不呢？”

“我会卡在这里直到饿死。”狐狸流利地说，嘴角往下撇了撇。

Greg点点头，往前迈了一小步重新找回自己的专属角落，然后他舒服地靠着洞壁，用一种毫无防备的趴着的姿势躺下来，伸手按下两只因为之前的紧张而变得僵硬的耳朵，用它们遮住眼睛，爪子轻轻地搭在耳朵上确保它们不会弹起来，最后他命令自己缓慢地呼吸，渐渐拾回了睡意。

狐狸看着那只兔子的尾巴随着他的呼吸一起一伏，脑袋上的两只耳朵死死遮住眼睛，虽然看上去很可爱但是……“请问你在……干什么？”

“假装没看到你。”Greg迷迷糊糊地说。

狐狸觉得自己简直马上就要窒息了，同时他也认真思考了一下如果这只兔子真的这么做了，他的成年礼兼首战将结束地相当……不华丽。撅着屁股卡着脑袋饿死在兔子洞口会成为整片森林的笑柄和所有狐狸的耻辱。这完全是一个意外！原来不是湖面的倒影有问题而是自己的脸真的……有点大。狐狸决定无论如何还是要试图说服这只兔子，何况自己还有任务在身，无论如何不能就这样死了。

“但是我堵着洞口你就没法出去了啊。”狐狸说。

“我还有别的洞口可以出去，谢谢您的关心，狐狸先生。”Greg的浅眠状态再次被打破，但好脾气的他还是有礼貌地说道。

“嗯……Mycroft。”

“什么？”Greg彻底清醒了，他抓着耳朵揉揉眼睛，随后放开了爪子抓着的耳朵，睁开眼睛看他，“哦，你的名字。”

“是的。既然我快要死了，而你大概是我死前最后见到的一只动物。”狐狸牵强地笑笑。

“好吧，Mycroft，”Greg所属种族的泛滥同情心并没有像色盲一样避开他，于是此时的Greg语调和心一起软了一下，“我们来聊聊，说说你是怎么找到我这里的？”

“狐狸的成年仪式。”Mycroft简短地答道，“至少在我们那个森林是这样，找到一个属于自己的巢穴。非常凑巧地，我来到这里的第一眼就看到了你。”

“所以你不是这片森林的狐狸？”Greg向后靠在洞壁上，前爪微微抬起在胸前——兔子的标准发呆姿势。

“对，我来自你们这片森林最南面的河流最东面的高山后面的森林。”Mycroft边回忆边说。

“那你跑那么远过来……值得么？”Greg想象了一下这中间的路程，不由得缩缩脖子。

“因为我想做得最出色，”Mycroft的声音突然冒出一点骄傲的味道，“我还有个弟弟，我得给他做榜样。”

兔子Greg本来想重复一下“榜样”这个词的，但是天生的善良让他及时地打消了这个念头。

“其实你不用担心的，我不喜欢吃兔子。”Mycroft注意到兔子的愣神和欲言又止，“本来想问问你是不是能够忍受跟我住在一起的，结果……”

“你这样没有兔子会同意吧……”Greg几乎有扶住自己脑袋的冲动。

“虽然本来的意思就是要求用偷和抢的，但是……”狐狸Mycroft想歪歪头，不过失败了，“相信我！我的隐藏和跟踪技巧都很好的！如果用偷和抢的一定早就完成了！”他急切地看着小灰兔，后者则被他突然提高的音调和突变的表情吓了一跳，飞快地跑到了一大颗卷心菜后面，“……我能看到你。”狐狸Mycroft无奈地看着露在卷心菜外面轻颤的小灰尾巴说。

“Mycroft你经常这样突然激动起来吗？”卷心菜后面的Greg小声问。

“不是。”只不过我今天是第一次被卡到脸而已。Mycroft平复了一下心情，重新用他平时有点低沉有点沙哑的稳重声音说，“出来吧，我保证不会再这样了。”

Greg一点一点从卷心菜的掩护下蹭出来，Mycroft又开口道：“怎么这么容易被吓到？我都跟了你一整天了，没见你反应这么大。”

“……一整天？”Greg忽然有点明白为什么Dimmock今天下午见到他时那么惊慌失措了——不应该啊，Greg的警惕性可是很高的，一切陌生的动物气息和动静他都能迅速觉察到，“我都没发现。”

“我就说我的隐藏和跟踪技巧很好吧。”狐狸得意地笑起来，Greg猜测他在洞外的尾巴这时候也在高兴地左右晃动着，就像一把没有撑开的软绵绵的伞。

“你的洞里有不少药草。”狐狸突然说，Greg暗暗一惊，狐狸接着说，“以前我和弟弟也会比谁找到的种类多……你说狐狸做这种事情是不是有点，呃，搞笑？”

Greg摇摇头，他的同情心如同滔滔的江水拍打着脆弱的堤岸，眼看就要崩溃了，而Mycroft独自陷入伤感的回忆继续说：“我的妈妈，她总是能轻易地同时说服爸爸、我和我弟弟我们三个……可惜以后都见不到他们了。”狐狸眨眨眼睛，先前的神采全部化为忧伤，看上去……Greg心里一动，同情心最终撞破了防线，他悄悄跑到Mycroft身边，用小爪子一点点刨开泥土——他实在是太容易感动了，以至于都忘记了狐狸的爸爸妈妈和弟弟应该都是狐狸才对……

Mycroft露出不知是真是假的惊讶表情，他和这只兔子靠得太近了，他都能感觉到他浅灰色的细毛轻轻刷过他的侧脸，食物的气息争先恐后地钻进他的鼻子里，他咽了口口水——实际上他惊讶地发现自己对这只兔子并没有食欲。当这只兔子努力地扒开一点点缝隙之后，Mycroft又添上了强有力的几爪子——他的脑袋终于顺利地挤了进去，连带着后面相较而言更为苗条的身体全部挤到了兔子的洞穴里。

“喂！”Greg小心地避开他，紧贴着洞壁抗议道。

“我只是想表达谢意。”Mycroft整理了一下自己的毛发，彬彬有礼地开口，“非常感谢你的善意和帮助，兔子先生。”

“Greg。”兔子刚刚开口，就被狐狸突然凑近的大脸吓到了，“你要干嘛？”

狐狸没有回答，只是用自己的黑亮鼻尖温柔地蹭了蹭Greg粉色的、圆润的、看上去触感就非常柔软的鼻尖。这个举动让Greg全身的毛都立起来了！这是干什么！！

“别躲，这是我们表达谢意的方式。”狐狸安抚的声音低低地响起来，Greg又难受又尴尬又害怕，他举在胸前的爪子不由自主地颤动起来。Mycroft终于表达够了感谢，向后退到安全距离，然而……他又非常体贴地捏住了Greg轻颤的爪子好像想要让他平静下来。

“那么现在我可以问，您是否介意和我住在一个巢穴里呢？”Mycroft握着Greg的小爪子不放，完全不介意上面还沾着泥土。

“我介意！！！”Greg大叫道，他使劲想收回手。

“考虑清楚了哦？”Mycroft的尾巴在身后欢快地挥来挥去，好几次都扫到了卷心菜的叶子，果然像一把该死的到处管别人闲事的伞一样，他猛地放开Greg的爪子，“错误的答案可能会逼迫我把你吃掉哦。”

混蛋！！！这时已经绝望到双耳下垂的Greg才算彻底明白了亲爱的弟弟Dimmock那句“快跑”的良苦用心。


	2. 童养媳梗

_一个二逼少爷是如何爬上另一个更二逼的少爷的床的_

细腻的陶瓷茶具整齐地摆在铺了漂亮桌布的下午茶小圆桌上，镶金茶杯的丰满弧度边缘上折射出的晃眼白光令到访的客人更加拘谨和不适地微微转了转脖子。

“请坐吧，Lestrade夫人。不必拘束，毕竟这次是我们有求于Lestrade勋爵和您。”女主人可以称得上纡尊降贵地往对方茶杯里浅浅地倒了小半杯红茶。

“这间就是Mycroft少爷的书房，”女佣领着另一位穿戴正式的客人穿过走廊和前厅，上到二楼走廊的某个房间门前，停下脚步小声说，“夫人希望你们能够先互相认识一下。”她敲敲门，听见里面一声慵懒的“进来”，便开了门，把客人带进去。

“我知道，Holmes夫人，我们完全理解您这次叫我们过来的用意，大约半个世纪前的口头婚约，不会有人当真的。”

“不不，并不是这样，”微笑的Holmes夫人放下手里的茶杯，不易察觉地皱皱眉——客人面前的茶点一动未动，马上就要过最佳食用时间了，“准确地说，是49年前。而且我们也并不打算取消这个婚约。”

“Lestrade?”女佣识趣地留下两个人关门走开之后，书桌后的少年笑着抬起头自言自语地重复了一下对方的姓氏。

“是的先生。Greg Lestrade，Clara的哥哥。”

“哦。我没有见过面的未婚妻。”少年仍然开心地笑着，眼睛弯成细细的缝隙。

“但是Clara的身体……医生说她甚至不能踏出房间一步。”Lestrade夫人眼神飘到了茶杯上。

“也许我们可以等到她身体稍好一点的时候，”Holmes夫人不紧不慢地说，“但恕我之言，Lestrade家族资产近年来已经缩水了一大半，据我所知，剩下的一半都被Lestrade勋爵花在了酒庄里。”

“这是礼物。”Lestrade把拎在手里的小餐盒放到桌上，“我做的甜点，不知道你会不会喜欢。”

Myceoft脸上万年不变的笑意加深了，在打开盒子的瞬间那双冰蓝色的眼睛——毫不夸张地说简直放出了光芒。

马卡龙！满满一盒子的马卡龙！！每个上面都有厚厚一层巧、克、力糖霜！！！

亲爱的上帝啊……

“您的意思是……”

“当时所谓的婚约只是要求在两个家族中出现女孩的那一代，一个Holmes必须以婚姻的形式与一个Lestrade生活在一起——”

“所以……”

“想必您也听到了一些传闻，关于Mycroft的。Mycroft是个聪明的孩子，但是最近这两年突然出现了一些奇怪的征兆。”

“我确实听到了一些，不过我们都不相信。”

“那我可以告诉您，那些传言大部分——都是真的。”Holmes夫人平静地说，又往客人的茶杯里倒进一点红茶。

Mycroft笑意越来越浓，他忽然撑直胳膊向前倾了身子，让一个吻落在Lestrade的脸颊上，“谢谢谢谢谢谢！”

Lestrade虽然有些吃惊，但看着吃得兴高采烈的Mycroft还是默默地想到诸如“他也不过就是个普通的小孩子嘛”“哪有传说里那么可怕”“喜欢吃东西还能吃得这么好看的孩子才不会是智障呢”“虽然他的身材确实不能摄入过多的糖分了不然会威胁到发际线吧”之类的奇怪想法。

“况且您也提到了Clara的病情，我想这多多少少和那个没有兑现的婚约有些关系吧。”

“可是这不科学！”

“我知道您会这么说，那么不如就让Greg代替他妹妹在这里先住一段时间看看？您也知道，花出去的钱总希望能够见到一点眼前的成效。”Holmes夫人把茶壶放下。

“我说三句话，你来猜哪句是真的？”Mycroft擦擦嘴角，眯着眼睛笑啊笑地缠住Lestrade玩游戏。

“第一句：我有个可爱的弟弟。

第二句：我最好的朋友是把伞

第三局：我很害怕打雷。”

“我猜……第一句？”

“Lestrade夫人，如果这个方法可行，那么直到Clara成年之前，每年他们兄妹两个至少有一个到这里来住上几个月如何？这对我们双方都有好处，不是吗？”

当天夜里，电闪雷鸣，一场雷阵雨突如其来地冲破云层狠狠落在Holmes庄园上空，雨点击打窗户的声音像鼓点，敲得人心烦意乱。

Lestrade听到这鼓点中突然带进了一点不同的节奏，他下床，打开房门——

Holmes家的长子抱着毯子可怜巴巴地站在门口，不情不愿地开口说：“其实，我真的怕雷声。”


	3. 借伞梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红狐传。  
> 借了你的伞，我来报恩了。

刚从警校毕业没多久的小警察Greg Lestrade抬头看着阴沉沉的天空，好像不太明白这场雨怎么说下就下，一点预兆都没有，而且……还下得这么欢。雨点有条不紊地接连落下来，地面上浮起一层薄薄的水膜，令灰色的人行道泛着温润的光泽。

好在身后就是一家伞店，他半为躲雨半为买伞地走进店里。

糟糕。这不是家普通的伞店。这里的伞都是那些老派的绅士喜欢的贵族伞……瞧瞧那些伞柄，那一定不便宜。Lestrade心里暗暗叫苦。

店主是个慈祥的老头，头发还没有全白，但是发际线已经退到了只能说是勉强能够看到的地步，他显然知道Lestrade并非诚心买这里的伞，便只是对着他宽厚地笑了笑让他随便看看。Lestrade在店里看了一圈，眼花缭乱的伞看得他有些发晕。他往窗外看了一眼——雨一点也没有变小的趋势，不过，马路对面的那是什么——一只狐狸？他难以置信地睁大眼睛看着那只与周围环境格格不入的狐狸，但是不自觉地一眨眼——街对面什么都没有，只有一个红色的消防栓。

看错了。幻觉。

他在心里下了定论，又抬起手腕看了眼手表——时间不早了，他或许该冒雨赶回去。

“这雨一时半会停不了，”店主开口说，“如果你不想买伞，我可以借给你一把。”

“不，不用了，我还是买一把好了，”Lestrade不好意思地笑笑，随手从架子上拎起一把，嗯，运气不错，完全的黑色伞面没有任何花哨的装饰，伞柄手感也不错，“就这把好了。”

“小伙子，真有眼光。”店主挑挑眉说，“这是一把好伞，不过可不便宜。”

“没关系。我有个亲戚喜欢收集这些……伞。”Lestrade心里真正想的是：没关系。不就是我第一个月的工资么。呵呵。

没关系你妹。

当他提着这把和自己风格完全不搭的伞走出店门时，他心疼得简直不想把伞撑开。然而残存的理智告诉他，如果现在不把伞撑开，他会显得比撑着一把用钞票做伞面的伞更蠢。于是Lestrade撑开伞，听着雨点密集地打在伞面上的闷声，低着头嘴角配合地抽搐着。

当他保持着这样的表情走过一个街角后，他不得不放弃了，因为他的面部肌肉已经开始发疼并且有痉挛的征兆。他抬起眼睛，看见一个穿着合身的三件套的青少年站在街道旁的屋檐下面，小心地避着雨，眼中满是掩饰不了的焦急神色。

_我，在此庄严并真诚的宣布并确认作为一名警察，我将诚实并有效的效忠女王，以公平、诚实、勤奋、公正的精神，维护基本人权，平等尊重所有人；我将竭尽全力，保持和维护和平，阻止损害人身和财产的一切犯罪；只要我在我的岗位上，我将竭尽所有的知识和技能，忠实的依照法律履行我的一切职责。_

好的，没有说要跟一个穿得像要去参加上流宴会的半大孩子共伞。Lestrade心安理得地想着，从那个少年面前走过去。

“嘿……”从身后传来一个对于这个年龄的青少年来说显得略为温软的声音，“我是说，能不能等一下？”

Lestrade认命地转过身，举着伞走到他身边，叹着气说：“要我帮你打辆车吗？”

“不，不用了，我家的车坏了，司机本来说好会有人来接我的，不过……”

“远吗？”Lestrade问。

“什么？”

“你要去的地方，远吗？”

“不太远，应该就在前面几条街的样子，我记得路。”少年用手指指了个方向。

“啊哦。”Lestrade说，“糟糕，我得往那里走。”他指着另一个方向——警察局的方向。

尴尬的沉默在两个人之间蔓延开来，年轻人的荷尔蒙又催促着他们赶紧作出决定行动起来。尽管黑伞足够大，两个人的距离说不上亲密不过也有些暧昧，雨水顺着伞面上伞骨的凸起流下来，接连不断地掉到地上，溅起能蹦得很高的水花。Lestrade注意到面前的少年可能真的是去参加什么上流社会的高端聚会的，就连他这种门外汉都看出那身三件套的精细做工和这个词背后所代表的价值不菲。

他才是该撑着这把伞的人。Lestrade被这个念头吓了一跳。

“我说……”

“不然……”

两个人同时说。多么烂俗的电影场面啊！Lestrade在心里咆哮道。看在上帝的份上，他是直的！——说到这个，等等，他为什么会想到这个？

“我说，这伞留给你，你的衣服不能淋雨，我说的没错吧？”Lestrade把伞往少年手里递了递。

“那这样，这是我的地址和电话，”少年从口袋里拿出只钢笔在Lestrade手上匆匆写下几行，“等你回去之后联系我，或者我联系你——G.Lestrade警官？”他的目光扫了一眼Lestrade制服上的铭牌。

“可以。”Lestrade一边把伞交给少年，一边甩甩手，希望上面的墨迹能快点干，“那么再见。”他说着解开了制服上面的纽扣，把制服举过头顶，给少年一个真诚的微笑，然后冲进雨里。

“再见。”一身三件套的少年举着仿佛与生俱来浑然天成的黑伞，在Lestrade背后露出一个笑来。

那场雨结束得就跟开始一样莫名其妙毫无预兆——这里的意思就是，在Lestrade淋得浑身湿透像从水里捞起来一样冲进自己供职的警局时，雨恰好停了。

“……”

换了身衣服仍然觉得身上湿乎乎的Lestrade警官喝着局里咖啡机弄出来的难喝到令人发指只有热度是可以接受的咖啡，震惊地发现自己好像被大雨冲走了智商——他第一个月的工资和那把贵的要命的黑伞也一起随着智商冲走了。他翻过自己的左手，忍着破口大骂的冲动，看着雨水冲刷后面目模糊的字迹，勉强辨认出上面的一行，那应该是少年的名字——Mycroft Holmes。

至于之后善良的Lestrade警官是怎么幸运地拿回了少年借走的伞又一不留神把自己和那把伞一起给送出去了的故事……那就要看那只神秘的狐狸什么时候愿意将其公之于众了。


	4. 邮件梗

主题：哈哈Sherlock这个你一定得看看！

发件人：JohnWatson@BakerStreet221B.com

时间：2012年7月18日(星期三) 晚上8:23

收件人：SherlockHolmes@BakerStreet221B.com

附件：247 个 (ML高H,NC17,BDSM.txt...)

内容：

Sherlock，不看这个你一定会后悔的！！！

主题：转发：哈哈Sherlock这个你一定得看看！

发件人：SherlockHolmes@BakerStreet221B.com

时间：2012年7月18日(星期三) 晚上10:34

收件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

附件：247 个 (ML高H,NC17,BDSM.txt...)

内容：

（空白）

主题：D.I.Lestrade

发件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

时间：2012年7月19日(星期四) 凌晨4:19

收件人：GregLestrade@ Scotlandyard.gov.uk

附件：248 个 (Sherlock近日行踪.doc...)

内容：

最近一段时间不用太为Sherlock担心，Dr.Watson很好地转移了他的注意力。

主题：RE: D.I.Lestrade

发件人：GregLestrade@ Scotlandyard.gov.uk

时间：2012年7月19日(星期四) 上午10:58

收件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

内容：

请你解释一下为什么除了第一个文件以外别的都是……奇怪的东西，Holmes先生。

主题：RE: RE: D.I.Lestrade

发件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

时间：2012年7月19日(星期四) 下午2:17

收件人：GregLestrade@ Scotlandyard.gov.uk

内容：

Sherlock发给我的，我猜来源是我们的好医生。

因为你是另一个当事人，我认为有必要让你了解事态的严重。

主题：RE: RE: RE: D.I.Lestrade

发件人：GregLestrade@ Scotlandyard.gov.uk

时间：2012年7月19日(星期四) 下午3:45

收件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

内容：

这些明显带有意淫意味毫无意义的东西……我知道，我的一些爱八卦的同事们跟我提到过。

希望他们没有给你的工作造成困扰。

很奇怪，我们明明连面都没见过几次，不知道写这些东西的人们是怎么想的。

主题：RE: RE: RE: RE: D.I.Lestrade

发件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

时间：2012年7月19日(星期四) 下午5:01

收件人：GregLestrade@ Scotlandyard.gov.uk

内容：

或许我们可以利用晚餐时间讨论一下整个事情？

六点。等你结束这份报告。我会派车来。

主题：RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: D.I.Lestrade

发件人：GregLestrade@ Scotlandyard.gov.uk

时间：2012年7月19日(星期四) 下午5:03

收件人：MycroftHolmes@TheBritishGovernment.gov.uk

内容：

好吧。

主题：RE: 哈哈Sherlock这个你一定得看看！

发件人：SherlockHolmes@BakerStreet221B.com

时间：2012年7月20日(星期五) 下午1:30

收件人：JohnWatson@BakerStreet221B.com

内容：

Lestrade今天的行为可以称为报复。

别担心John，过不了几天他就习惯了。他会乐在其中的。

P.S. John你有其他主角的……这种文章么？

比如说我和你？


	5. 网游梗

在这个世界里，或许很少有人听说过世界唯一咨询侦探Sherlock Holmes，但整个贝克大陆的玩家和NPC们无不对“手贱之神SH”的名号有所耳闻，不幸见识过其不凡身手和看走眼与其组过团的玩家们更是对之闻风丧胆，不过好在总有那么一位好心人，在他上线的第一时间内用十个世界喇叭通知到221B服务器的每一个角落每一位玩家——“SH已上线，坐标XXX,XXX。”给大家足够的时间移动到那位永远7级的见习法师周围方圆五公里以外。

今天他手贱的对象是一只19级的野生树妖。由于他纯熟的手法精确的走位和超低的等级，几秒钟之后那只不具主动攻击属性的树妖就开始张牙舞爪地追着他满屏幕跑了，树枝伸长了一戳就戳掉卷毛法师的一半血，奇怪的是法师就好像开了挂一样无限地从背包里拿出药瓶补红，刚补完又是一戳，一戳之后又补红，补完又是一戳……

“不给他一个加护吗？”换上一身轻便装束的骑士走到神庙的石阶旁，右手臂夹着别上了淡金色长羽毛的头盔。

坐在石阶上眯着眼睛向见习法师所在的平原上眺望的另一位法师用掉第十个世界喇叭，然后摇摇头：“让他对我更不满？”

骑士裂开嘴笑了笑，远处平原尽头地平线上的夕阳烧红了整个天空，粉金色的光芒像某种清淡的油彩颜料，温柔地涂抹在他银灰色的头发上，时光在上面轻缓地流动起来。

“他只是太无聊了。”高阶法师在这样的美景里叹息般地说了一句。

骑士Lestrade其实很想纠正他，那个词叫孤独，不过他只是把头盔放在一边，在法师身边并排坐下来。有那么一会，他们只是安静地坐在神庙前高高的某一级石阶上，在越来越暗的天色下看着平原上唯一的见习巫师不知疲倦地跑来跑去，身后跟着一只快要跑断根的树妖。

神庙建在很高的山上，周围的花草树木四季不败，就连晚风中都带着暖香，骑士帽盔上的羽毛被吹动整齐地歪向一边，酒神的阿夫洛斯管乐曲从四周飘来。

“天黑了。”骑士打破了沉默，他已经看不到见习法师的身影了，深色巫师袍上深蓝色的暗饰自然地融入了暗色的环境里。他下意识地往身侧看了一眼，同样深色着装的高阶法师像是心灵感应般地在手心燃起一团火焰，虽然小，但是足以照亮他们两个人之间的距离。“我在。”他说。

不过像Sherlock这么会惹事的人，怎么可能因为天黑就消停。很快他就在自己的名字上面打了亮光，手里举起熊熊的火把，好像在尽一切可能吸引蛰伏在黑暗里的怪物的注意，打定主意手贱到底。

庙宇前，黑夜里经年不息的火把在他们身后齐齐燃烧起来。Mycroft轻轻合掌，熄掉那团火焰，现在即使没有它，他们也能清楚地看见Sherlock 的动向。察觉到骑士有点遗憾的视线，高阶法师在心里微笑了一下。他看似漫不经心地用手指在两人面前的空气里划过一条长长的、弯来弯去画出圆圈和其他图案的、最终连接两人视线的曲线，指尖所到之处燃起小小的烟火，骑士的目光追着烟花炸开的轨迹直接对上了法师的眼睛。他们的眼睛里都映着燃放在两人之间的灿烂花火，这让它们看上去都明亮得不可思议几乎接近真诚。

“Greg。”Mycroft恰到好处地笑起来。

“你的设计者一定很用心，我是说，为了让你随随便便就能讨别人欢心。”骑士的嫉妒太过单纯无害，那甚至不算是嫉妒。

“那你呢？”Mycroft把些许的失望和挫败好好地藏进笑着的眼睛里。

“……”骑士还没来得及回答，他的注意力突然被远处的什么异动夺走了，“嘿，那是什么？”他多此一举地指向平原上突然出现的一团浅色光晕，他身旁的那位高阶法师当然也看到了。

“一个战士。”高阶法师用一种“哦亲爱的Greg，这显而易见”的语气说。

“是啊是啊，级数还不低——Mycroft，我又不是傻瓜。”骑士先生在夜色里翻了个白眼，“给我个传送，我去把他带到别的地方……这个服务器里居然还有人敢靠近Sherlock，真是……”

他的话还没有说完——那个光晕里的战士搭弓射箭，百步穿杨，可怜的树妖连一声都没吭就倒在地上碎成了渣渣——“疯了。”

“John Watson，满级战士，刚从其他服务器转过来的。”目睹了整件事情的法师云淡风轻地说。

“怎么……什么……转……？”问不出一个具体问题的骑士懊恼地反应过来，“Mycroft！是你！”

“如果连你都错怪我那可真是太让人伤心了，亲爱的Greg。”高阶法师委屈地眨眨眼睛，妄图用这样的方式掩盖自己又占了嘴上便宜的事实，“只是一个服务器间的玩家交换计划而已，我只是用那个同样满级的矿工Anderson换了一个同等价值的战士而已。”

“……Anderson是我小组里唯一一个满级矿工，谢谢。”

“是吗？我还以为那个Donovan也是……我的错，请让我为你和你的组员提供一切需要的资源作为道歉和补偿。”高阶法师摆出一个自以为无人能够拒绝的笑容。

“我们都是正经玩家！我们不开挂！！我们才不会跟游戏管理员同流合污！！！”骑士大声抗议道，激动之下一脚踩空险些从石阶上滚下去成为贝克大陆死法最搞笑的传奇之一，幸好法师眼疾手快，在零点几秒内——给了骑士先生一个加护，让他一路滚到下一个平台的时候一滴血都没少。

“滚！Mycroft！死吧！！”骑士扶着腰躺在平台上，充满恨意的喊叫声冲破云霄。

法师的巫师袍下摆在下一秒就出现在他身旁，Mycroft弯下腰向他伸出手，嘴里不依不饶地说着：“哦你可不舍得让我死了，亲爱的Greg，顺便说一句，如果你现在拉着我的手站起来，我们还能赶上历史性一幕的完美结尾时刻。”

骑士先生不畏强权不计前嫌不拘小节地故意把重心全部压到那只手上，虽然预料到法师的身形会依旧稳如泰山不过还是像恶作剧成功一样露出一个得逞的笑来。当他顺着Mycroft的目光看向那片空荡荡的平原时，骑士先生看到了这辈子第二绚丽的景象——Sherlock周身的光芒晃得人睁不开眼，好像他的身体都被光芒吞没了一样，他头顶上的名字被快速镀上从草绿色到鹅黄色再到冷蓝色的初中高阶法师的象征，表示级别的数字跳动得比心脏还要快，一时间整个平原亮得像天气晴朗的正午时分，令人目眩神迷的动画效果就在战士John的眼前爆炸开来，而他只是耐心地等在那里，直到Sherlock身上的光晕从最强渐渐变弱变柔和，最后变得和他周身环绕的亮度一样。平原再次黯淡下来，只有两个走近的身影自身散发的光成为半暗的月亮以外唯一的神奇的光源，那光源因为相互吸收和吞噬变得越来越微弱，直至归于黑暗。这时候，刚刚结束漫长见习期的满级法师手心里升起一团暖色的火焰。

“……Greg，”Mycroft叫了一声身边看呆了的骑士先生，“你是对的。”

“什……么？”骑士先生回了回神。

“他不是无聊，”这块地图上的另一个满级法师低下头说，“是孤独。”

骑士先生回过头盯着他看了好一会，接着，在神庙前一个普通的平台上，在掺杂了自然气息和对方呼吸的微风里，在火把并不耀眼的火光下，在月色中一片广阔的静寂里，他们的影子越来越近，他们看到对方眼里映着火光和自己的影子，这一切似乎都在向他们表明，他们再也不会分开。骑士先生想，这大概是他这辈子见到的最绚丽的景象。


	6. 世界上最懒的狗

“Mycroft，你这只蠢狗！”门在他身后用力地重重甩上，他惊得——懒洋洋地抬了抬尾巴。

好吧，Sherlock的坏脾气又不是头一次发作，你也不能指望一个五岁大的希望通过实验验证犬类对于地壳活动感应程度的聪明小孩理解一只狗只想安安稳稳地趴在窗台上晒晒太阳混混日子的想法不是？

再说……“Greg。”出来吧，我看到你了。

“你又被Sherlock赶出来了？”一只体型相对小一些的猎狗从茂密的树叶草丛间钻出来，利索地抖了抖身子问，“这次是为什么？”

地震。明知故问。Mycroft撑着自己胖胖的身体慢悠悠地晃到猎犬旁边，好像丝毫不理会他关心的样子自顾自趴下来，在草地上铺成很大的一团。

“哦对，他最近在研究这个，看来是埋怨你放过了一个好机会。”Greg低头嗅了嗅——唔唔，入夏的时候这些观赏草的味道最好闻了，丰盛的汁水和细微的泥土腥味，闻上去就有食欲啊……如果他不是一只狗的话。

两级都不到的地震。再说我明明眨了眨眼的。Mycroft又眨眨眼睛以示无辜。

“你真懒，Mycroft。”Greg心不在焉地说——拜托，他又不是第一天认识他，没见他懒得连话都不想说么？那只胖狗对自己偷懒的功力简直……骄傲自豪得不行。Greg找了个舒服的姿势趴下来。

过奖。Mycroft得意地眯起眼睛，半直起身子——用一种最最省力的方式蹭到猎犬旁边，重新摊成巨大的一团，心满意足地晒起太阳来。


	7. 驱梦梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade在警探以外，还是位驱梦师。  
> 但是他最近失去了这个能力，因为他被困在了一个人的梦里。

_沉睡的你是我的秘密，醒来你便属于所有人。_ _——_ _《盛装登场》_

“不。”

落地灯的阴影打在男人的脸上，分割出整齐的界线，隐藏在黑暗里的五官使得表情模糊，看不清嘴角的弧度是胸有成竹的志在必得还是漫不经心的嘲讽假笑，以主人的气度坐在主位的单人沙发上，手臂放置的位置和后背受力处都异常地契合而且舒适，除了——他不易察觉地挪了下腰，这个靠垫显然与他气场不和，不过考虑到某些原因，他完全可以忍受。永恒的三件套就像不败的战袍一样整齐地披挂在身上，以便气定神闲地给对方施加高压，或者——掩饰自己的失态，从不离身的黑伞斜靠在茶几旁，只有一伸手的距离，进可攻，退可守，最次——也能方便逃跑。通常来说这个时候“帝王般的”一词已经足以形容他，然而Mycroft本人却认为，如果一定要用这个词，那他必须亲自说明一下，现下的他更像一个主城失守亲自上阵背水一战的落魄国王。

在听到这句简短有力的拒绝后，他不动声色地再次开口：“我会付钱的。”这听起来不够好。“无论多少。”

Lestrade的眉头拧了一下，鼻子里发出的短促气声听上去像个冷笑——或许那就是个冷笑？“无论多少，我拒绝。”他把Mycroft的话扔还给他。

“如果我说我是认真的请求帮助而非说谎借机见你呢？”他双手松松地交握在一起，拇指在虎口来回摩挲。

“很抱歉，Mr Holmes，答案不变。”Lestrade没有任何松口的迹象，“顺便说一句，您的行为已经构成非法侵入他人住宅，我有权要求你离开。”

“是吗？我不认为使用屋主赠送的钥匙开门进来也算是私闯民宅。”

“所以我可以把这次意外的造访当做是出于归还钥匙的良好目的，而不是另有图谋？”

“确切地说，完全不正确。我从来不做亏本的买卖，这你知道，你要得到钥匙，我需要驱梦。这是个公平的交易。”他松开手，从西装内袋里拿出孤零零的一把毫不起眼的普通钥匙，在手指间来回把玩着，钥匙上面的锯齿从指肚上稍稍用力地划过去，一道白印很快消失。

“这不公平，Mr Holmes。”Lestrade向前探探身子，“别告诉我你没有看出来，谎言大师。”

Mycroft对着这个称呼愣了微乎其微的几毫秒——好极了，十四岁的Sherlock也这么叫过他，好极了。“这很容易，你常用的那本黄页封面上落了灰，至少两周没有碰过那本书；黑眼圈眼袋和眼睛里的血丝都过于严重，长时间的失眠或者睡眠质量不佳，我得说，探长，晚睡不是个好习惯；我现在坐的位置手边的垃圾桶里有烟头烟盒和大量烟灰，你本来就没有烟瘾，同时我还看到了废弃的尼古丁贴片，所以是借烟消愁，顺带一提，我很高兴你抽的是焦油含量最少的这种过滤烟……”

Lestrade毫不留情地打断：“结论是？”

“你已经失去了进入别人梦境的能力。”

“明白了？”

“但这不是你拒绝为我驱梦的原因。”Mycroft肯定地说。

Greg Lestrade，在苏格兰场探长的身份之外，他还是位驱梦者。所谓驱梦者，就是拥有能力自由穿梭于他人梦境，驱除噩梦源头的人。当然没有委托的时候，Lestrade也会从黄页上随机挑选一个名字，看看那个人的梦境是个什么样子。Mycroft Holmes的梦境，长久以来都是相当无趣的两种——全黑或者全白，鲜少有真正涉及情感触动的回忆和想象，而这很不一样。先是Greg好奇于这个连做梦都克制到极致的人究竟在日常生活里是个什么样的形象，接着就是接连在梦里看到一个陌生人——相当有魅力的陌生人——的Mycroft通过“自己的途径”找上门来，然后见面、交谈、约会……一切就顺理成章理所应当了，至于探长与Sherlock的相识合作，那不过是他们关系里的一段令人操心的插曲。和所有的现实里的爱情故事一样，他们也开始吵架、和好、分手……说的就是现在。

Lestrade学着他露出一个假笑，随手掏出烟盒点了根烟，抽了一口就架在烟灰缸上任它自己去烧。Mycroft轻咳了一下。

“真是难以想象，我以前居然为你戒过烟。”Lestrade不知道是在嘲弄谁地一笑，把烟盒推过去，“当时你也是在我抽烟的时候咳了一声，我以为你闻不惯烟味就悄悄戒了。”

他也点燃之后只抽了一口就拿在手里，“结果其实是我想让你也给我一根。”两支烟对着默默耗尽，两个人对着默默无语。

“那么全知全能的Holmes，麻烦你告诉我原因是什么？”

Mycroft这次没有急着回答，他思考了一会，以至于烟烧了挺长一段，他不得不探身向前，把烟灰抖到烟灰缸里。Mycroft一下子暴露在灯光下面，他的样子很苍白，眼睛下面有深色的阴影，嘴唇是病态的淡粉色——他的状态不比Lestrade好多少，甚至可以说，更坏。

这可真是难得一见。

“你不是失去了驱梦的能力，你是被困在了一个梦里。我没说的最后一条证据是，”Mycroft还是抓住了Lestrade转眼间的表情变化，“Greg，你在我的梦里。”

Lestrade看上去好像一点也不惊讶，这是他先前不知道的，但这在意料之中。他眨眼睛的时候睫毛相触的瞬间，他的那支烟落下一截烟灰，砸进烟灰缸里粉身碎骨。

“这才是我找你的原因。”

“你以为我是故意留在你的梦里的？”Lestrade这次是真正地皱起眉来说。

“我知道你不是。”

“感谢上帝。”

“如果你自己也无法控制，我想，也许你该回来。”Mycroft字斟句酌道，“我愿意为我过去的行为道歉。”尽管那些争吵的起因全都是些无足轻重的小事，根本很难有对错之分。

“说实话，那些事我都忘了。”Lestrade认真回想了一下，他是个普通人，没有Holmes家那么好的记忆力，能想起来的都是那些不那么面目可憎的回忆，例如亲吻和拥抱，还有对面那个人渗透在自己生活里的方方面面，那些充满爱意的表达和他们相处时那种安心的氛围，那简直——称得上美好。

他还爱他。

这可真是活见鬼。

然而Mycroft似乎是没有意识到这一点，他将那句话理解为了又一道逐客令，他按灭快要烧完的香烟，把手里的钥匙轻轻放在茶几上，两只手指推着移过去，然后他起身，拎起黑伞，“真希望我能一直睡下去，睡着的时候你是我的秘密，醒来之后你就变得真实，属于所有人。”他像一位落败的但仍然保有尊严的国王一样朝门口走去，“打扰了，探长。再见。”

他身后突然响起一句急促坚定的：

“不。”


	8. 科幻梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 机器人Mycroft与尖耳朵妖精Lestrade。

“‘你接下来打算怎么办？’Mycroft Holmes转了转2号位的外接处理器，庆幸于光滑的弧形切面和接口没有发出过于难听的摩擦声。

‘打算？’坐在他旁边的尖耳朵妖精揶揄地重复道，Lestrade脚上用于伪装的黑色大头鞋在屋顶的太阳能板上面蹭了蹭，‘那是什么东西？’

机器人明显地顿了一下，在计算了那句话里所包含的疑问意味之后，放弃了向对方解释以《大不列颠百科全书》为基础综合了流传至今的各种辞典中‘打算’一词定义的资料指令。他就知道不该问。他低下头看了看自己泛起工业金属白光的身体——为了支撑上一代处理器而设计成外观笨拙的脑袋和过宽的肩部，相对的，在设计初期就被忽视的四肢像是摆设一样毫无美感地悬在固定位置，然而某些参数实在是……他想到自己糟糕的负重和运动能力……偷工减料。‘月亮出来了。’他说。

‘该死的上弦。’妖精盯着月亮看了一阵，在嘴里嘟囔了一句，‘我得再呆一会。’

Mycroft点点头，他明白Lestrade被关了一天一夜，疲乏是难免的而休息是必要的，于是转过脸想谈谈这个月相。搜集完成的资料塞就在他的存储器里，磁针在高速旋转的接触中微微作响，结果他什么都没能说出来——因为那只妖精在发光，乱糟糟支楞着的深色头发和令人艳羡的浅色皮肤甚至耳朵尖上都镀着月光，柔和地落下部分阴影，银色是笼罩在他的周围，而不像自己一样涂在身上——那是自然生物与这个世界默契的协议，是魔法生物与真正的夜晚双向的鉴别。

他还没有见过一只敢于暴露在工业区的月亮下发光的妖精呢。

Lestrade注意到他的目光，冲着他人畜无害地笑了笑，眼睛弯弯地亮起来，Mycroft又一次明白为什么人类要追着妖精不放，他们的眼睛太漂亮了，以至于当他们死的时候整个身体都会融进风里水里大地里空气里回归到世界上的每个角落，只有他们的眼睛会留下来，变成无与伦比的，奇货可居的红宝石。尽管人们早就知道各种方法得到低价量产坚硬耐磨的人造红宝石用于生活的方方面面，然而对于身份和财富的象征，从来都不吝慷慨人士。

机器人像以往每一次一样出于本能地暗自测算了一下这双眼睛的报价，然后若无其事地删掉了那串无用数据。

‘下次可别再被抓住了。他们能找到的妖精越来越少，看守的机关越来越复杂。’Mycroft移开眼睛，说。

妖精满不在乎地嗯了一声，好像之前被人放出来的不是他而是其他什么人一样。‘反正对你来说都是小菜一碟。我更关心的倒是……为什么我一开始没有看到你？’Lestrade把话题引到机器人身上。

‘我从仓库过来的路上花的时间比预料的长了一些。’

‘你在仓库？你不该呆在实验室里吗？’

‘他们研发了新的处理器和系统，还有对应的新型智能机器人，已经在调试的后期了，暂时代替我的工作。’

‘那个名字听上去特别奇怪的——Sherlock Holmes？’妖精挑起一边的眉毛。

‘Holmes是系列的代号，他叫Sherlock。某种程度上，他算是我的弟弟？’机器人也学着他挑起另一边的眉毛。

‘他怎么样？’

‘他很出色，有些方面能力确实胜我一筹……’机器人不太懂得察言观色，但也知道对方的这幅表情绝对不是好奇或者信服。

‘说实话，Mycroft？’

‘实话是，’他说，‘新的算法有严重漏洞——在人性化方面——比我的更加严重，目前为止的测试里人们都没有发现，但是总有一天他们会发现的，而且也能找到方法修正。他们对他相当有信心，因此我没有被用于Sherlock的后期测试，也没有人会过问一台机器的看法，不是吗？’

妖精又笑了：‘你还是对自己那么有信心。’

‘我不想自夸，不过我的这个，比起刚认识你的时候，’他颇有幽默感地用细长的金属手指弹了弹脑袋，‘已经提升太多了，可是还有欠缺，是设计缺陷。这才是他们开发新系统的原因。’

‘好吧，那么我希望，自恋不是除了聪明以外你们这群机器人的共同特点。‘

Mycroft平板的电子音笑了两声，随后他又提起之前的话来，‘说真的，Greg，别再被抓到了，下次不一定还是我。’

妖精和机器人都没有再说笑话，一阵尴尬的沉默后，妖精从屋顶上站起来，机器人也跟着站起来，他们都知道这是一次真正的告别，往后的数年甚至数十年里他们都不会再见面——没有消息就是好消息，Lestrade吸了吸鼻子，Mycroft别扭地不知该做些什么——看在卡雷尔·卡佩克的份上！他没有得到过那部分数据和资料！他不知道拥抱是一个怎样的具体动作，移动哪些部分，移动角度是多少……他真的很希望能够拥抱一下面前的这只妖精，但是他没有心，他不会拥抱。

妖精耸耸肩，‘下次见，Mycroft。’他打了个响指，整个身体和脚下那双大头鞋一起比眨眼还快地消失掉。

很久以后，已经作为重熔再烧再度利用的金属原材料的机器人Mycroft被制成了一只精致的手表，挑剔的工匠总也不肯往他的机芯里填上宝石让他运转起来，可能是觉得完全匹配的尚未出现。再后来，工匠受神秘客户之托，将数颗稀有的妖精宝石镶进一块手表里——那位客户要把手表当成礼物送给他的爱人。当工匠把那些小巧的红色宝石严丝合缝地放进那颗空了太久时间的机芯里，手表Mycroft听到一句调侃般的‘好久不见，Mycroft。’

现在他可算学会如何拥抱一个人了。”

后记：

探长向前伸出左手，轻轻搭在对面神情紧张的公务员手上，他并不急着说话，手指温柔地来回抚摸对方的指节，似笑非笑的表情看得Mycroft恨不得立刻收回先前所有的蠢话。

“Greg……”在这段关系里他总是先开口道歉的一方，不过他不在乎。

“所以，”探长终于是有了笑模样，“你明知道我不喜欢这么贵重的……礼物，你还是忍不住要送给我？”Mycroft又想争辩一句什么，被探长毫不留情地打断了，“而且为了让我收下，你还……为此专门编了个故事？Mycroft？”

“唔……改编的成分比较多，说实话。”公务员老老实实地回答道。

“我真是不知道你们Holmes的脑回路……”探长得到了一个“这种时候你非得说他吗”的受伤眼神，“不过，”他收敛了一下笑意，“如果你以后控制一下你的购物欲，把那些我用不了的奢侈品换成普通的礼物加上那些故事，我说不定会考虑接受这一次。”

“……我会的。”

“很好。”探长的语气就像在说“摸摸头，乖孩子做得好”。他把那个装着手表的盒子收起来，站起来走到Mycroft旁边。Mycroft眼睛里闪过一点转瞬即逝的困惑，然后他微微伸开手，完全出于自然的天性——拥抱了他的探长。


	9. 年轻版夜奔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只合了字面意思的pre-the-British-government和pre-Detective-Inspector，差不多是学生时期的梗……吧？

勉力维系的规律的喘息声交替着越发粗重起来，气息渐渐不稳，频率加快得厉害，从咽喉到肺部全部因为错误而无力改正的呼吸方式而充斥着冰冷的空气，神经感觉不到绷紧，但随时都有崩断的危险。

德国精神学家K.施奈德列举的导致犯罪的异常人格类型主要有……意志薄弱型，这种人对外界的诱惑缺乏抵抗力，易受外人引诱而去犯罪。

肺泡表面最末梢的毛细血管开裂，麻木地刺痛着，肺叶里交换出的气体附着了血腥气，身上着了火，每一次与汗湿又风干衣物的摩擦都能带出火星，完全出于无意识的连续动作。

……情感缺乏型，这种人缺乏羞耻、怜悯、同情、名誉感、良心等高尚情感，具有冷酷、无耻的人格特征。

速度在减缓，但是不能停，停不下来，一旦不支就会像抽去骨头一样瘫倒在地，超过极限了，早就超过了，不能停，不能停，力量从下身开始蔓延，正义女神忒弥斯回光返照地眷顾了这位即将投身于打击犯罪行业的愣头青……热血青年，每一次的动作幅度都夸张地伸展到最大，好在周遭的环境足够遮掩这些失态的难堪——快到了，就快到了。

……爆发型，这种人稍受外界刺激，便会暴怒，用暴力手段攻击他人。

浓稠的夜色糊成一片，左右上下的景物全部都像欲求不满一样滚作一团分辨不出，神经细胞颤抖得比心跳剧烈，错误的信息传达至视网膜形成晃动的刺眼光点，拖长了四周的触角直刺到视线范围以外，在光点聚合成大片的白光之前，他一下子侧身倒了下去，受到重击的草地发出意味不明不轻不重的一声呻吟。

……第四类，第四类是什么？

得胜者虚着脚步慢慢转回来的时候，Lestrade已经平躺在跑道旁边的地上稍稍恢复了一点，起伏的胸口也不再跟一条被扔上岸的鱼似的拼命拉着风箱，听到有人走近，他又赖皮地躺在原处咳了几声才坐起来。

“我说……现在考公务员要求也这么高？”

对方背对着道旁灯和月亮的轮廓剪影弯着腰，像是扶着膝盖喘气，手一抬，一瓶代替了回应的水就摔在他脚边的草地上，Lestrade没出声地自己笑了一会，捞起瓶子拧开盖往嘴里灌。

“这……什么？什么茶？”

对面的人喝着自己的那瓶，声音压在喉咙里嘟嘟囔囔地说：“……乌龙。”

“搞什么，你真在减肥？！”他没心没肺地喊出来，刚刚躺着恢复的力气就像全都等着这一刻用掉，他甚至觉得自己听到了空旷场地上的回音，“我说你怎么突然想起来要跟我比这个？”

未来的公务员先生转过脸，把瓶子斜对着灯光看了看上面的字：“真难喝。”

“减肥三个月也能减成这样？你刚跑了……”

“十八圈。”

“十八圈。Mycroft。在……”他一眼看到那个熟悉的“我什么都知道”表情，立刻不管不顾地往下说，“三十分钟内。顺便提一句，我是接受过正规体能训练的。”

“看得出来……”

“上帝他老人家不能这么偏心，看在随便谁的份上，告诉我我的作用不仅仅在于衬托我的朋友有多出色！”

“你不是。”

“……”他随即意识到对方这就说完了，“我谢谢你。”

“客气。”

……第四类，自我显示型，这种人有强烈的虚荣心，处处想表现自己，不顾场合和方法。

“第四类。”Lestrade下意识地把两者对应起来。

“抱歉，什么？”

“我认识你六年，六年里所有的迹象都表明你恨一切需要体力劳动尤其是跑腿的事，但刚才你的表现明显是受过训的——虽然我不知道你有什么隐瞒的必要，也不知道你的目的。”准备职业考试已经有了一段时间的后遗症就是不断试图用犯罪心理学分析遇到的每个人，哪怕Lestrade知道这些伎俩在Mycroft面前简直就是不值一提，“行行好，Mycroft，别自虐。”

“你的结论可不怎么专业啊，探长先生。尽管关于跑腿那一点非常准确。”

“可惜那不是推理，”他满不在乎地说，“是了解。等等，你不是要去当小偷吧？特别能跑的那种？”

“我真的得向你的想象力单独表示钦佩，Greg。”

“……少来，管好你充满神秘主义倾向的行踪就是对它最大的尊重。”

“那我可是身不由己无能为力。”

“没指望你能做到。”他朝着伶牙俐齿的Mycroft翻了个白眼，“就一点，虽然我还是不知道你一天到晚都在忙些什么……就一点，当个好人。”

“是什么让你觉得我有犯罪倾向，探长先生？”

“《精神病质的人格》。”

在多年后呼风唤雨再也不用自己跑腿小黑车一路坐到苏格兰场门前就差开进办公室的准小小公务员就像攒了数百个日日夜夜的笑全都放到今天的现在才得以放心地释放，他笑得上气不接下气，身形不稳地前仰后合，他刚刚获得提点正在慢慢加固的面具连同一些其他什么东西一齐被笑得分崩离析。Lestrade笑得没有他那么厉害，还能成功地再次从地上摸到一瓶水——刚才他们两个都把水随手放在一边，现在这瓶水到底是谁的既难以分清又很不重要——拧开喝了几口，喝着喝着他忍不住又跟着没心没肺地笑起来，此刻他们身边跟自己有关的除了两瓶喝了大半的乌龙茶和年轻以外什么都没有。有个开关被悄悄打开了，而另一个刚巧被悄悄关上。

下一次，Mycroft笑着想，下一次再比的时候，我就等你。


	10. 暖酒梗

“没事逞什么强。”再一次没能按时下班的Lestrade探长一边往衣架上挂围巾大衣一边往房间里走的时候觉得烦心事并没有乖乖呆在脑后反而如影随形甚嚣尘上愈演愈烈……夸张了。他半真半假地抱怨了一句，没忘了用手探了探坐在单人沙发上闭着眼睛装死企图博取同情的公务员的额头，反手又试了试自己的温度，“没什么大事。没发烧。”

Mycroft睁开眼睛，吸了吸鼻子，没说话。

“你自己数数，多少年没锻炼过了，前几天早上那么冷非要……”探长明知说了也不会改，嘴上数落着还是心软了，叹了口气决定结束这个话题，“我又不会跑丢。”

Mycroft像个青春期孩子似的装作没听见，又往沙发里靠近壁炉的一边缩了缩。

亲•生•兄•弟。

探长扶着额头想。好在这个不用我劝按时吃饭。他又走近了一点，弯下腰伸出手搂过Mycroft的脖子和肩膀，一只手慢慢顺着他红棕色的头发，抱住他说：“成熟点，Mycroft。”

我就是一直想着表现得成熟点才等了两年才跟你正式搭讪不然我们早就盖一条被子滚一条床单了。Mycroft回抱的时候又不自觉地在探长的颈窝里吸了吸鼻子。

“不会真的感冒了吧。”探长低下头对公务员笑着说，“我去给你弄点……”

“我不吃药。”

家•族•遗•传。

探长好脾气地接着往下说：“……热饮。”他走到厨房里，原本是想热一杯蜂蜜牛奶之类的，结果打开冰箱门才想起来今天早晨牛奶就喝完了，可是大晚上喝茶或者咖啡似乎都不合适，最后只好往锅里倒了点红酒，加上桂皮和满满一勺蜂蜜——他想了想，又酌情往里面加了半勺，用小火煨了一会，在煮沸之前关了火。酒精和香味把空气熏得很暖和，Lestrade搓了搓手，又等了几分钟才把降温了的红酒倒进杯子里。

“尝尝看，小时候在法国过圣诞的时候看见我奶奶做的。”

公务员乖乖捧起杯子喝了一口。

“要是明天还不舒服就得喝姜茶了。”

“……好喝。”

“你的意思是够甜了？”Lestrade又笑。

“差一点。”

探长心里慌了一下：忘记自己先试试口感了。他半信半疑地凑过去想喝一口，结果却被拉进了一个蓄谋已久的甜腻腻热乎乎的吻。壁炉里的火光跳跃着照亮了他们的脸，侵入身体的寒意被隔绝在窗户以外。

真不该放那么多蜂蜜的，过几天这家伙又要牙疼了……探长隐隐觉得头疼，但这些杂念很快被其他“正事”排挤到暗无天日的角落里。

“够了。”公务员一脸阴谋得逞的笑容，身体向后靠上沙发，一本正经地端起还在冒热气的红酒又喝了一口。


End file.
